


lullaby

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [19]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Kiawe introduces Mimo to Jigglypuff for all the wrong reasons.
Relationships: Hoshi | Mimo/Kaki | Kiawe
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Kudos: 7





	lullaby

Mimo loves cute Pokemon so much that when Kiawe tells her that he has a special Jigglypuff for her to meet, she is overjoyed at the idea. Meanwhile, Jigglypuff is excited to have someone new in the audience, and Kiawe gets to feel absolutely terrible for the plan that he has made, using both of their desires to get what he wants. He does feel a little bad for misleading the Jigglypuff into thinking that Mimo might be able to listen without falling asleep, but he feels a lot worse for what he is going to do to Mimo, once she is asleep.

“Are you not going to stay and watch?” Mimo asks, cocking her head as Kiawe starts to walk away.

“Oh, uh, no! I still have some…chores to finish up with, but I’ll be back to check on you soon,” he promises. Sooner than she realizes, because he is just going somewhere out of earshot, waiting for the moment when he sees an irritated Jigglypuff stomping by, feeling jilted yet again. That is when he can return to Mimo, finding her out cold on the ground, with goofy shapes drawn all over her face.

He will wash it off, but not just yet. Right now, he can’t afford to miss a single second of her sleeping like this, in a position where no one and nothing will be able to wake her up. This way, he can have his way with her, can finally work out his disgusting desires on his little sister, and she will never have the slightest idea. Mimo will have her innocence protected in some way, while Kiawe can be the terrible older brother that he truly is, unable to hold back anymore.

The fact that he even came up with the idea is enough proof that he is terrible, proof that he spends time thinking about how he can have his wicked way with Mimo without her ever knowing about it. He loves her so much, but lately, he has not been able to ignore just how far his love for her goes, and he knows that he should want to stay far away from her, that that is what’s best for her. Instead, he has continued to stay close by her side, until his impulses began to grow all out of control, which is why he finds himself where he is right now, pulling the dress off of his unconscious little sister.

He will be quick, and she will never have any idea what has happened to her. Mimo will remain innocent, and Kiawe can live with his guilt for the rest of his life, and he will hopefully be able to calm some of these urges, by satisfying his craving.

He is not going to fuck her, no matter how badly he may want to. She is so small that he is not sure if he can do it without hurting her, and if she is left in any pain after it, then that’s no good. Any evidence might ruin his perfect plan, and if he were to cause her any pain, he would never be able to forgive himself. He can touch her, just a little bit, and he can touch himself, but he can’t fuck her, not now and not ever.

She barely reacts at all when he starts to touch her, rubbing a finger between her legs, somehow surprised by just how warm she is. Mimo shifts a bit, squirming and making a soft noise, but nothing will be enough to actually wake her up, and he still has time before the effects of the song start to wear off. He has enough time to slowly work just one finger inside of her, heart pounding all the while.

Mimo is so tight, but that isn’t a surprise, not with how tiny she is. They are both just children, but she is so young, so much younger than him, too young to concern herself with this sort of thing. Maybe he is too; he isn’t sure what’s so wrong with him, that he finds himself lusting for his little sister, that the first and only girl to make him feel like this is the small child he calls his own sister. Kiawe often feels that he should not be so concerned with lust for anyone at all, certainly not enough to be driven past the point that he can control. His will should be stronger than that, and he should be too young to even care.

Instead, he is fingering his sleeping little sister just to get some feel for how it is to touch her, something to take the edge off of this need, something he can fantasize about while he does what he can to keep his hands off of her, knowing all the while that he does not even deserve to look at her at this point. Kiawe is a terrible older brother, and when he pulls his hand back from her, it is just so that he can wrap it around his cock, so that he can jerk off over her sleeping body, taking in every detail, memorizing it all for later.

He loves Mimo so much, and so much more than any brother should ever love his little sister. If he really loved her, he would go somewhere far away from her, rather than staying so close that he loses control and touches her, but his lust keeps winning out over his love, every single time, and he just wants to be close to her. Mimo deserves better than this, better than him, better than having her naked body covered in his come, as he groans her name, as she sleeps on, completely unaware.

He washes her body clean of all evidence, and gets the drawings off of her face while he’s at it. She will be disappointed to come to and find that Jigglypuff is gone; she will come to and have no idea just how disgusting and depraved her older brother is. Kiawe should not even be allowed to go near her, but she will probably cling to him as she whines about falling asleep, and he will hold her close while he consoles her, with the heat of her body still heavy on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
